1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to location systems and location methods, and more particularly to a location system and a location method for determining a magnetic pole position of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A permanent magnetic synchronous motor includes a rotor and a stator which is a permanent magnet. It is necessary to supply an appropriate current to the stator in accordance with the position of a rotor magnetic pole, and hence a rotor magnetic pole position is fundamentally required for driving the permanent magnetic synchronous motor. Generally, operators measure the magnetic pole position of the rotor before starting the permanent magnetic synchronous motor to adjust parameters thereof, to make sure of a smooth start for the permanent magnetic synchronous motor. However, manually measuring the magnetic pole position may be inaccurate.
Therefore, what is needed, is a location system and a location method which can accurately determine a magnetic pole position of a motor.